


The Proud Husband

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Rescue, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humble Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Proud Dean, Sheriff Charlie, Sheriff Dean, True Love, Veterinarian Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean is proud of all the good his husband does for animals in need, and when he makes it into the newspaper again, he does what he always does; he cuts the article out and frames it.  Everyone knows it's the first thing he does, including his husband, and it's something everyone admires about him.  He's dedicated to Cas, always has been and always will be.





	The Proud Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, but you're getting the last three stories tonight because they are DONE. The word for today is "Kindhearted". I do hope you like this one. It's short, but sweet. Enjoy!

**Day 28~**

**Kindhearted~**

“Did you read the newspaper this morning?”  Charlie slapped the morning paper down on Dean’s desk and he slid his reading glasses on before picking it up.

 

“Not yet.  Is it in here?  They covered Cas’ story?” 

 

“Sure did.  That Alfie guy did a great job on the interview.”  She said as she sat down across from him.  “You should be incredibly proud.”

 

“I am, I always am.”  He opened the paper up and turned to the Human Interests section.  There, in a full color picture was a picture of his husband, surrounded by all of the dogs he’d just rescued earlier that week.  Cas’ blue eyes were bright with joy and happiness and his smile was wide.  It made Dean’s heart swell with love to see it.  He pulled a pair of scissors out of his desk drawer and carefully cut the article out.

 

“I love his nickname.”  Charlie said as she watched him pull an empty frame out of the file cabinet behind him and carefully arrange the article in it so it wasn’t wrinkled.

 

“The Kindhearted Veterinarian of Wabash County.”  Dean smiled as he read the title of the article.  Cas had picked the nickname up some 12 years earlier when he’d begun working in conjunction with the humane society to rescue and rehabilitate everything from horses to hamsters, and anything in between. 

 

This particular rescue had shut down a puppy mill where more than 150 dogs had been seized.  Dean knew the graphic details that the article didn’t go over, like how many of the dogs had to be euthanized, and how many more were still at risk of dying, but there were quite a few that were doing well under his attentive care, and once they’d all received the care they needed from him, they would then go through extensive rehabilitation before being adopted out.  His wonderful husband shed tears for every animal he was unable to save, and made every effort possible to keep them alive.  Many nights were spent with Dean holding him as he broke down, his rage at the cruelty of uncaring people and his empathy for the suffering animals tearing him apart.  His heart was too big, and the lives he did save benefited greatly from his care and love.  It was what had made Dean fall in love with him in the first place.

 

He smiled as he pushed his chair back and stood up, the frame held between his hands.  There were already a dozen hanging on the walls, but he’d staggered them so there would always be room for more, and there was an empty space on the west wall.  He hung it and after making sure it was level, stepped back to look at it.  Nearly all of the frames held articles documenting Cas’ good work over the years.  Only one was for Dean receiving a medal from the mayor eight years earlier after solving a kidnapping case and rescuing three teenage girls who had been missing for over a month. 

 

“You married a good man.”  Charlie said.  Dean smiled wide as he slipped his glasses off his nose.

 

“Damn right I did.  Now I just have to talk him out of adopting one of these dogs.  Every time there’s a rescue, he wants to keep one.  We’re up to seven dogs now.”

 

“And how many cats?”  She asked.  He snorted and shook his head as he sat back down.

 

“Don’t ask.  I’m glad we bought a farm out in the country and I moved over to the county sheriff position because he kept a _horse_.  The cats are mostly outdoors because of my allergies.  They’re good for getting rid of the rats and mice.”

 

“I like Tallulah.  She’s a sweet horse.”  Charlie said.

 

“She really is.  So are the three potbellied pigs and the goats he keeps bringing home.  The plan was to _retire_ and run a farm, not start the farm 15 years before we ever even think of retiring.”  He chuckled and then sighed.  “I don’t mind though.  The kids are learning responsibilities and Jack has managed to convince Cas that having a 175 pig in his room every night is a grand idea.  Good thing Pork Chop is fully house trained.”

 

Charlie laughed.  “Pork Chop?”

 

“He came with that name.  Jack calls him Porky.  I don’t have the heart to tell him that’s a series of really shitty, sexist 80’s movies.  Maybe in a few more years.  He’s only 12 and I don’t want him asking to see them.”  Dean replied.

 

“Yeah, he’s too young for those.”  She agreed.  He sat back down and pulled the news up on his computer.  There was a blip online about Cas there too.  He sent the link to Sam and to his sister in law Eileen.

 

“You should take him out for dinner.”  She told him.

 

“I was thinking about it.  Something nice to celebrate this successful rescue, but also make it clear that we don’t have room for another dog.”  He laughed.  His cell phone rang and he slid his glasses back on and picked it up to see that it was Cas calling.  Motioning to Charlie to wait, he accepted the call.

 

“Hey, baby, what’s up?”

 

“Hello, sweetheart, did you frame the article again?”  Cas asked.  Amusement colored his voice and brought a smile to Dean’s face.  His husband knew him too well.

 

“Charlie brought me a copy of the paper, so of course I did.  It’s right under the kittens you rehabilitated after the shelter burned in 2012.  Looks good on my wall.  I’m getting another copy to frame for the wall at home too.”

 

“Of course you are.”  Cas chuckled softly.  “I’m calling because you to please send a sheriff down here to the clinic.  We have an animal abuse case and H.S. needs an escort.  Are Victor or Benny available?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you just need one person?”  Dean asked.  “How bad is it?  I can send both, things are slow right now.”

 

“Perhaps sending them both would be better, we haven’t assessed the situation yet.  It’s the Alistair Caldwell farm.  You know how he is.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sending them both, and Charlie and I will come out too.  Just to be safe.  We’ll meet you there.  Don’t approach until we get there, he’s trigger happy.”  Dean motioned to Charlie to get up as he got to his feet too. 

 

“Alright.  I’ll see you in what, 20 minutes?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yes, about 20.”  Dean grabbed his jacket and started for the door.  Charlie was right on his heels.

 

“We’ll stay in the car until you get there.”  Cas promised.

 

“We got another animal neglect call out on the Caldwell farm.”  Dean said after they’d hung up.

 

“That’s the second one this year.”  She frowned as they made their way out to the car and got in.

 

“Someone needs to make sure that man cannot own animals.” 

 

“That’s up to a judge.  We need to get him in front of the right judge this time.”  He stuck the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.  “Let’s go make sure Cas and the humane society can gather the evidence they need this time so it’ll stick in court this time.”  He pulled out of the parking lot and turned towards the highway.  It was time to help his husband save the lives of more animals in need.


End file.
